


All That Glitters

by saengie



Series: Songbirds [1]
Category: SS501, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie
Summary: HyunJoong is a man of society who must have the latest things, but keeping his latest find could be far more than he had bargained for.
Relationships: Heo Youngsaeng/Park Jungmin, Kim Hyunjoong/Kim Kyujong
Series: Songbirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	All That Glitters

If there was one thing that HyunJoong detested it was being outdone. Call it a Jones effect if you will, wanting to make sure you were up to date on the latest and greatest in technology or the newest fads. Not that HyunJoong would ever admit to that of course but when faced with something new that someone else had, he wanted it as well. It wouldn't do if he was the last on the block to have whatever shiny new thing that was popular. He had a reputation to keep of course.

That was the situation he was faced with right at that moment, having been invited to a viewing by someone in his social circle. 

"What is it?" he asked curiously, eyeing the fine stringed cage that didn't look like it would hold a mouse let alone what was sitting inside.

"They're calling them Songbirds," was the reply from his left, a younger man with close cropped hair that was constantly falling in his eyes. HyunJoong was sure that was the new hair fashion; he'd have to remember that.

"But what _are_ they, KyuJong," HyunJoong said, stepping closer, eyeing what was inside. "Surely they're not just painting and sticking feathers on a human now are they?"

"I doubt it, but I know nothing of what it is or where it's come from," KyuJong said, leaning up against the wall. "He doesn't speak, he doesn't even move from that seat unless it's to eat."

"It doesn't try to escape? These are just silver strings," HyunJoong said. "I just don't understand how this could hold something so big."

"No, like I said, he doesn't move," KyuJong said. "All he does is sing."

"Huh, how much did you pay for it?" HyunJoong asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't been there but an hour and already knew he wanted one.

"A tidy sum, but I think it was worth it," KyuJong answered, smiling softly at the Songbird. "He's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Very exotic," HyunJoong agreed, nodding slowly. "I'm not usually a pet person, but this is far too exquisite to pass up."

"I'll get you in touch with the seller then," KyuJong said. "Would you like to hear him sing?"

"Of course," HyunJoong nodded, lips curling upwards when the sharp black eyes looked up at the words. "It understands?"

"Yes, he is very, very smart," KyuJong chuckled. "YoungSaeng, could you sing for us?"

"You named it?" HyunJoong raised an eyebrow. "Careful, you might get attached."

"I didn't name him, he came with a name," KyuJong said softly, touching HyunJoong's arm to quiet him and motioned for YoungSaeng to begin.

The Songbird slowly got to his feet, wings of a gorgeous azure and turquoise spreading out behind him and rustling slightly. His eyes closed briefly as he took a breath before he began to sing.

The voice was unlike anything HyunJoong had ever heard before. There was depth and heights to the music as low as any canyon and high as any mountain. It was the single most hypnotizing and enrapturing thing he had ever bore witness to, and even when the song ended, HyunJoong couldn't help but stare in awe. His heart yearned to hear ore, moving closer unconciously.

"That was amazing," he murmured when he caught his breath, watching the Songbird retake his seat. Light bounced off of the skin, iridescent greens and indigos shimmering and playing tricks with his eyes. How could something be so beautiful?

"Well worth every penny I paid for him," KyuJong nodded slowly.

"I would still like to know what it is though, where it came from," HyunJoong said, glancing at his friend. "And how it is that this cage can hold it."

"Some questions are best left unanswered my friend," KyuJong said solemnly, returning the look. "You may not like the answer."

"You make a fair point," HyunJoong nodded, but it would be a question that would plague him for months to come. "I still want one."

"Come then, I'll get the sellers information and we can have a drink," KyuJong said, motioning HyunJoong toward the door, the older man nodding slowly. 

As he took a step towards the door on the side of the room, his eyes caught the Songbird's black eyes. For just the briefest of moments, he heard a song whispering in his mind. The song was heavy, like a dirge, nearly bringing tears to his eyes at the depth of the sadness. It was a song he understood, one he tried not to think about. A song of being alone.

Then it was over. The Songbird's eyes turned away and looked down and HyunJoong nearly staggered at the emotions being bounced around so quickly in his head.

"HyunJoong?" KyuJong was at his side, touching his arm lightly. "Are you ill?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern, and just slightly... expecting.

"No.... no, I'm fine," HyunJoong nodded slowly, finally looking away from the Songbird and back at KyuJong. "Apologies, have been under far too much stress lately. Let's have that drink." He could tell KyuJong didn't buy that response, but ever the gentleman, he said nothing.

Through the rest of the evening, HyunJoong's thoughts were on something other than what was in his drink, or on his plate, or the words coming from KyuJong. Other guests had begun to arrive shortly thereafter, though strangely, KyuJong showed no one else the prized gem he had added to his collection. 

If it had been anyone else, HyunJoong would wonder, but KyuJong had always been far too modest in his status. A son born of a wealthy statesman, KyuJong had been shuttled between nannies and boarding school for the better part of his youth, much the same as HyunJoong who had a family legacy in society.

The two had grown close as friends in their preparatory schools, often getting into mischief under the guise of 'youth'. It was a time that HyunJoong cherished in his life, when he truly had been happy and doing as he wished to do, with KyuJong at his side.

None of the attendees of KyuJong's small gathering had no idea that on one winters night, the two boys had lost their innocence to each other in the wood shed. It was a time HyunJoong thought of often when he was around KyuJong in high society, and how casually the man could beguile someone with his kindness and charm. It was one of the few things that HyunJoong envied of the younger, that ability to see the good in everything around him.

How things had changed from those days when they were just kids, playing at being men.

At some point during the evening, HyunJoong had wandered away from the crowd and found himself back in that secluded room, where his only companion was a dark eyed Songbird. Sipping lightly at his drink, HyunJoong walked the perimeter of the cage, feeling that sharp gaze on him. He stopped again in front of the bird, meeting his eyes again. There was no music, no despair, no feeling of loneliness, just a look of intrigue on both their parts, as if they were trying to understand what the other was.

HyunJoong took a small step forward, closer to the stringed web that was the barrier between the. How could something so beautiful, so majestic be confined by simple strings? He lifted his free hand, hesitantly reaching towards the strings, wondering what they were made of.

It was the only reaction he had ever seen from the Songbird, a sharp rustling of feathers as he stood up and reached a hand out toward him. HyunJoong met his eyes again, this time wide and worried as the bird shook its head slowly.

"No? I shouldn't touch?" he asked quietly, his hand stilling, but not dropping. 

The bird shook it's head again, wings flapping back and down, a nonverbal cue he didn't understand. 

"What happens if I touch it?" he asked. 

The birds hands folded against his chest, dropping his chin down and his wings closed around him.

"I'll die?" HyunJoong continued to question, moving his hand away. The Songbird nodded grimly, flapping his wings again in that same back and downward motion. "I don't understand, what does that mean when you do that?"

"Have you ever watched a bird in flight?" A voice from the side startled HyunJoong, nearly dropping his glass. KyuJong was stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"No, can't say I have," HyunJoong said, stepping away from the cage.

"If you had, then you would understand what he's saying," KyuJong said, slowly walking towards them, his hands in his pants pockets. "When a bird needs to change direction, or move away from something in midflight, they pump their wings forward, much as he is doing. He's saying, move away. I think it would be wise to do as he says."

"I'll take your word for it," HyunJoong murmured, looking back at the Songbird who had retaken his seat. "Why does it care if I'm hurt?"

KyuJong sighed softly, just enough that HyunJoong could hear it. "You think of him as an animal, but obviously he is not. Even if he's kept in a cage, made to sing on command and sit completely still for hours on end, he still has compassion."

"What is he KyuJong?" HyunJoong asked, watching the other man's expression. "You seem to know more than you're saying."

"Ah, but that's always been the case, hasn't it, HyunJoong?" KyuJong chuckled, glancing over at him. "The party's over, everyone is leaving. I think it's time I retire for the night."

"Are you kicking me out?" HyunJoong's lip quirked slightly as he finished off his drink. "Ah well, I should go anyway. Long dreary day of meetings ahead of me. I had a pleasant time KyuJong, thank you."

"You're welcome, HyunJoong," KyuJong replied, bowing his head slightly. "Good luck in your meetings tomorrow, that is one part of your life I shall never envy."

HyunJoong chuckled softly, stepping towards the door. "Maybe one day I can be like you Kyu, do as I please without a sense of obligation. I should have listened to you."

"It's never too late Hyun," KyuJong replied, hands clasped in front of him as he watched HyunJoong go, his eyes sad. "You can still be what you want to be, but it's your choice."

HyunJoong stopped in the doorway, glancing back at KyuJong with a wry smile. "I know, but I made my choice a long time ago. I'm sorry KyuJong."

"It's all in the past, you don't need to keep apologizing for it," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "I understood then, and I understand now. I'll just always wish more for you."

"I know," HyunJoong said, inclining his head politely to the other man again. "Good night KyuJong," he said, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

"Goodnight HyunJoong," KyuJong replied, sighing heavily as he turned around. The songbird had stood up again, his head tilted to the side in question. "No, I'm not explaining," he said to the bird, shaking his head. "All I'm going to say is I fall in love with the wrong ones."

That saddened the Songbird, his wings drooping to touch the floor. KyuJong just chuckled softly. "It's okay, it's not your fault. But I think he'll do well, don't you?" A small smile curled on the bird's face and he nodded, feathers fluffing up on his wings. "Well, I'm going to bed, are you sure you are comfortable here? I can have other arrangements made."

Eyes closing, the bird shook his head slowly before looking up out the window above their heads. He made a soft trilling noise in despair, wings wrapping around his body as he sat back down on his chair.

"I know, soon though. Goodnight, YoungSaeng," KyuJong said, sighing heavily as he turned away and left the bird gazing forlornly up at the stars overhead. 

**********

The next few days for HyunJoong was a dizzying amount of meetings and paperwork and all kinds of other things he had no desire to deal with. His work was boring, and mindless, but it was the family business. A business started generations ago by his grandfather's grandfather. What had started as a small accounting office had turned into a billion dollar empire, his company owning everything from banks to department stores and brokerages in several different countries. He was sure there was a list somewhere of all the subsidiaries he owned, but he knew it listed in the hundreds.

Sometimes, he thought about liquidating it all and returning to that small office where they had got their start. Unfortunately, that wasn't his call to make.

Fortunately for him, his day at the office was ending early thanks to his secretary being clever enough to set up an appointment with the Songbird dealer during a board of trustees meeting that he probably needed to attend (though would have slept through it as usual).

"I'll be out for the rest of the day," he said to the man holding his schedule book, signing some last minute papers before getting up. "I'll call you to let you know if I'll be in at all tomorrow, though I doubt it."

"You do have meetings scheduled though, sir," the man said, frowning down at his book.

"Guess you'll have to cancel them," HyunJoong said, closing the folder file he'd been working on and getting to his feet. "Have any messages forwarded to the house, but don't interrupt me unless it's an emergency."

"Very well, sir," the assistant sighed, bowing at the waist. "The checkbook, as you have asked for," he said, handing HyunJoong a thin leather bound book. "What do I say if your father asks...?"

HyunJoong frowned, pulling on his coat before taking the book. "Tell him it's a personal matter, and if he presses the matter, then you can tell him I'm making an investment."

"Understood, though I hope for all our sakes he doesn't notice your absence," the assistant said, following HyunJoong to the door.

"He's too busy flirting with his secretary these days to notice anything," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing he doesn't actually do anything around here anymore or nothing would get done."

"Yes, but he's still technically your boss, and mine," the assistant said, pursing his lips a little. "One of these times he's going to figure out that you've gone behind his back and rehired everyone he's fired over the past year."

"One of these times is not today, no need to worry," HyunJoong laughed. "You're just lucky he's bad with remembering faces. How many times has he fired you now? Three?"

"Twice, and I do not want to make it a third," the other man huffed, falling in step just behind him as they headed to the elevators. "After three times, I'm sure he'll remember my face at that point."

"Don't worry, I won't let him fire you permanently, you're too essential in my office," HyunJoong said, pressing the call button. "You know if we keep talking about him he's going to show up. Go back to work, keep pushing those papers around your desk. I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes, sir," the other man said, bowing again, leaving HyunJoong to enter the elevator alone. Leaning up against the wall, he rubbed at his eyes, willing the tiredness to ease. So much expected from him, yet constantly being shadowed by his father was starting to wear on him. It was times like these he really missed his mother.

She probably would have told him to stop feeling sorry for himself, but she had had a sweetness about her that after telling all your problems, she would make it seem not so bad, even if it was. 

KyuJong reminded him a lot of his mother. Maybe that was why it hadn't worked.

A short car trip later (as well as a stiff drink in his limo), HyunJoong was led into a room of a warehouse somewhere on a side of town he rarely visited. Buttoning up his coat and making sure his gloves were on, HyunJoong looked around the room in disdain.

"Ah, welcome! You must be... HyunJoong?" A pretty looking man had come out of a side door. Black hair, slightly wavy and a face that would turn even HyunJoong's head, the man stepped towards him and gave a bow just on the side of respectful enough. "Welcome, my name is HeeChul. Your assistant said that Master KyuJong referred you to me, and my services."

"Yes... he came into possession of a certain... pet. I was hoping you had more," HyunJoong said, inclining his head to the man.

"A pet? Ah, you're interested in the Songbird. But of course." Even HeeChul's smile was pretty as he crooked a finger towards him. "Follow me, I have a few to choose from."

HyunJoong followed him from the small lobby type room down a corridor into what HeeChul called the menagerie. Cages of exotic animals lined up along the walls. Some HyunJoong recognized, some he could name, and then others he had never even heard of. All the while, HeeChul talked about how the Songbirds were becoming very popular with the social elite, and it wouldn't be long before there was one in each high society house.

"They're all unique of course, different colorings, different songs," HeeChul said, going to yet another door and opening it. He flicked on the light switch inside and opened the door for HyunJoong to go in first. "And all exclusively sold by me."

HyunJoong frowned slightly at that but stepped inside, looking around the small room. There were six cages, all made of the same silver webbing that HyunJoong had seen before at KyuJong's house. The way the cages were positioned with barriers between, the Songbirds were unable to see each other, and a reinforced plastic barrier around the silver webbing meant that the songs they sung couldn't be heard by each other either.

"We tried to keep them together, but it became impossibly loud back here," HeeChul said. "They all start singing at once and you can go deaf."

"What are they?" HyunJoong asked, stepping towards one of the cages. The bird in that cage was very tall, he could tell that just from how it was sitting with his knees up higher than his lap on the low seat. His skin coloring was like how YoungSaeng's was, iridescent and shimmery, though the colors were a rosy purple, and his wings were violet and black.

"They're Songbirds," was HeeChul's vague reply. "They were discovered hidden in the high reaches of the mountains in China. Some of the local villages had been keeping them secret for generations, but the government of China wanted to mine the mountains so the Songbirds had to be moved. I was just lucky enough to get my hands on a few of them."

"What happened to the rest? You only have the... five?" HyunJoong asked, noticing one of the cages was empty, probably had been YoungSaeng's cage.

"To start with, yes," HeeChul nodded. "I am attempting to get my hands on a couple of females to breed, but waiting on the paperwork. The Chinese government has no idea what to do with them as far as I'm aware. Probably trying to dissect them. Such a waste."

HyunJoong had moved on, looking in the other cages. One was yellow, with a beautiful shade of orange tipped wings, another was green, and there was one that was black and white. He almost chose that one, liking how regal it sat in the chair as it watched him. But something else caught his eye. Red.

"Wow..." HyunJoong murmured, coming to the last cage. The Songbird inside was a magnificent shade of red, he could see different facets of orange and pink in how the bird flapped it's wings. "I'll take this one."

"Uh..." HeeChul balked at that, shaking his head slowly. "I... no, this one is not ready to be in a home, not yet. He is quite unlike the others. Willful, loud, and refuses to sing on command. I have to do some training with this one still."

"I'll do the training myself," HyunJoong said, pulling the checkbook out of his coat. "How much?"

"I insist, sir," HeeChul said, taking a step back. "This one would be far more suited to your taste. His name is RyeoWook. He has a lively, but friendly personality," he said, motioning to the black and white winged bird.

"No, I'll take this one," HyunJoong said, eyeing the red songbird who was glaring at him. The bird flapped it's wings sharply and rustled them before turning around. "What is the name?"

HeeChul could see HyunJoong wasn't going to change his mind, and so he sighed and stepped back over to stand next to him. 

"His name, is JungMin."

*********************

"Well, JungMin, what do you think?" HyunJoong said, watching the Songbird intently as it stalked around the confines of its cage. It had taken the better part of an afternoon for the cage to be constructed, HyunJoong overseeing the process in curiosity as HeeChul's men meticulously worked with the strings. They wore protective gloves, clothing and masks, the fibers of the string incredibly toxic to humans. Or so he was told, the workers wouldn't give him a straight answer as to what the material was, directing all questions he had to HeeChul.

Said man had arrived not long after the cage had finished and the workers helped wheel in the transport cage, the metal boxed lined with the same silvery material. At first the Songbird had protested being moved out of the transport, but when a weapon was leveled at him, some kind of taser, the bird ruffled it's plumage in irritation and stalked in the small opening that had been left. Once inside, the workers closed up the opening and gave HyunJoong instructions about how to make small holes in the webbing to pass food through. 

HyunJoong had listened vaguely, waving them off as he watched the red bird walk the perimeter of it's new home. "Well?" he asked again, trying to move into the Songbird's line of sight. Dark eyes met his briefly before turning away. One wing flickered out, trembling slightly before it folded back onto its back. "I'll take that as good. Now, we are going to have to set up some kind of communication here JungMin. I don't understand feather talk, but you clearly understand me."

"It's no use," HeeChul said, the man still hanging around as the workers were closing up the transport box. "He doesn't react to anything, unless he wants to. Even then it's hit or miss if he'll be pleasant. The only thing he responds to is the taser."

HyunJoong's lips pursed at that, watching JungMin stiffen at the word before retreating to the chair that had been provided. "I don't believe in using punishment like that. I'll find my own way to train him."

"Suit yourself," HeeChul shrugged. "I think you just bought yourself a headache to be honest. Out of the six of them, he is by far the worst."

"Well, he is my headache to deal with since I paid a small fortune for him," HyunJoong said, growing irritated with the other man. "Was there anything else I need to know?"

"I think we went over the care instructions pretty thoroughly already," HeeChul said. "I do wish you luck, you're going to need it."

"Thank you," HyunJoong said tersely, showing the man out. He glanced over his shoulder briefly at the Songbird, their eyes meeting momentarily just before HyunJoong left the room. He could have been burned by the sheer hatred he felt radiating from the bird in just that brief second. if he had been a sane man, he would have wondered what it was he had just got himself into.

**************

Luck was rarely on HyunJoong's side as of late. Just the day after purchasing the Songbird, an emergency had cropped up in the business. His father needing him at work ore than usual and had called on him at home to come into the office. An accounting error somewhere had threatened their entire quarterly report and it was up to him and his staff to find the error and fix it before their shareholders found out.

It was close to a week before the error had been found and fixed and HyunJoong was able to take off a few more days of work, wanting to spend some time in training the Songbird. Though he could tell by the way the bird was glaring at him that he was not happy at having been left alone for such a long amount of time. Or it was because he was caged, abused, and mistreated for who knows how long. Being left alone probably didn't help endear HyunJoong to the bird either way.

"My apologies, JungMin," HyunJoong said, waiting until the servant was done setting up his chair before sitting down. "I hadn't wanted to just dump you here and forget about you." That earned a ruffle of feathers and the bird looking away. "Ah, you're irritated with me, I can accept that."

Leaning forward in his chair, HyunJoong looked over the bird, admiring the rich red of his plumage and hair, the coppery shimmer to his cheeks. He was a fine looking specimen. All power and substance, like a living flame.

"JungMin, I want us to get started on the right foot here," HyunJoong said, his expression set even as the bird turned his baleful gaze towards him. "I want to assure you that no matter how disobedient or willful you are, I will never hurt or torture you in any way. I do not believe in cruelty, but rather a gentle guiding hand."

JungMin's expression looked curious for a moment before the bird snorted and rolled his eyes. His wings rustled behind him, the sound of the feathers shifting against one another sounding like laughter.

"I was serious though about starting some kind of dialog. I don't understand this language of wings and feathers that you use, but I would like to learn," HyunJoong said. "You teach me your language, and in turn, I will reward you, does that sound fair?"

The response he received was hard to understand. JungMin's amused expression remained unchanged but his wings flared open behind him, flapping lightly before dropping to the floor.

"So... I'll take that as a no," HyunJoong sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Alright then, will you sing for me? I'm sure you have a magnificent singing voice."

That spurred a reaction from the bird, JungMin getting to his feet quickly with his wings opening to wrap over his shoulders. JungMin's head cocked to the side lightly as he approached the edge of the cage, lifting one hand to crook his finger at HyunJoong. 

Bemused, the human got up slowly and walked up to the cage, looking the Songbird up and down, admiring everything about him. "Are you going to sing for me?" he asked. JungMin's head tipped downward in compliance before he took in a deep breath and... screeched.

The sound was loud, nearly blowing HyunJoong's eardrums at the first squealing note. Clamping his hands over his ears, HyunJoong stumbled backward. The sound rattled around his brain, forcing him down to his knees when he could no longer stay upright.

As soon as it started it was over, JungMin closing his mouth and watching HyunJoong with narrowed eyes as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Are you testing me?" HyunJoong said, barely able to hear his own voice. "Trying to see if I'll go back on my word? I made you a promise, bird," he said testily. "I will not harm, nor abuse you in any way, but I will _not_ stand for disobedience. You do that again, and I will punish you appropriately."

JungMin's wings flared out and his arms stretched out in a challenge. Mere empty threats were not going to persuade this bird to do as told. HyunJoong sat back down in his chair, hands folded in his lap. He watched the bird slowly back up to retake his seat. Neither took their eyes off the other.

"I've trained stubborn animals before, horses, dogs, even a cat once when I was young," HyunJoong said. "You think you'll provoke a reaction out of me, test my limits before I do something to harm you. You can save yourself the trouble, JungMin. If you continue to act in this manner then I will just walk away for another week, a month. I'll close the windows so you'll never see the sky again. Is that what you want?"

The bird's eyes narrowed at that, but it wasn't the same cold fury from before. There was a question in those eyes, seeking the answer in HyunJoong's expression. There was also a nervousness, a small twitch of those dark eyes towards the windows where sunlight streamed in through the garden. HyunJoong wasn't stupid, he knew a bird, even one that looked like a man would be wanting to soar through the air as opposed to being trapped in a cage.

After a few moments of hesitation, JungMin slowly bowed, his wings stretched out and down, tips brushing the floor. It was an impressive sight those wings, HyunJoong's lips quirking slightly at the submissive gesture.

"Very well. The windows will stay open for now," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But test e again, bird, and I will make good on my promise. You cooperate, I will see that you have a wonderful, long life here with me."

Something flared in the bird's eyes, but his head dipped into the bow again, lost from sight. HyunJoong understood though, and he wasn't a mean or hostile man. Catching a tiger does not make it a house cat.

"Now, will you sing for me?" HyunJoong asked, watching as the bird slowly straightened up again. JungMin's feathers ruffled slightly as he folded his wings up at his back, but the look of disobedience in his expression was gone. HyunJoong was sure it was a mask to hide his true feelings, but after suffering through whatever mistreatment he had gone through at HeeChul's, this was a far better alternative.

The Songbird's head tilted upwards, his hands limp at his sides as he began to sing. HyunJoong leaned forward, resting his pals on his knees as he listed, entranced by the music once again.

Unlike YoungSaeng's sweet higher pitch, JungMin had a deeper, smooth texture to his voice that HyunJoong hadn't thought possible. It was far different from YoungSaeng, but no less hypnotic to hear.

As quickly as it had started though, JungMin stopped, his mouth clicking closed and jaw squaring as he glared at HyunJoong. A taste, that's all he was willing to do. HyunJoong shook his head slightly to clear it before standing. 

"In time JungMin, you'll be singing for me until I tell you to stop," he said, smoothing down the fabric of his shirt. "I will be back tomorrow, and I expect you to sing for longer than ten seconds. Or the curtains will be closed."

JungMin's reply was a slight puffing up of his feathers before settling down and he inclined his head. Not happy, but willing to obey. It would have to do for now.

**************

Every day from that point on continued with the same sort of back and forth. JungMin would test his limits, finding them easier to live by as long as he got to see the sky. HyunJoong enjoyed the songs that JungMin would sing, no matter how brief they were.

It was an uneasy peace between them, one that neither side wanted to break. JungMin not wanting to lose his view, and HyunJoong not wanting to break the spirit of the creature. He wasn't a cruel man after all.

As it was though, his brief vacation did come to an end and he was forced to return to work. He had informed JungMin of this, but the bird seemed largely indifferent to his comings and goings as long as the curtains remained open. HyunJoong had vague ideas of tearing down one of the walls to put in larger windows, but that could come later when JungMin had truly proven his worth.

A week had gone by before he could turn around, and then another, and before he had even realized it, it had been a month. He spent as much time as he could afford in training with JungMin, but his hours at the office and grown longer and longer each night until he was only able to sit through a meal before promptly passing out. Some days he didn't even get his meal and collapsed fully clothed on his bed.

It wasn't a secret that HyunJoong liked to be in control. An annoying habit he had picked up from his father, but he liked everything to be just so. His clothes were the finest designer labels, his cars the most expensive luxury models offered. When it came to his work, he dealt with the majority of it himself and his meetings scheduled well in advance in a neat little calendar so people couldn't interrupt him unannounced. 

Only one person was allowed to interrupt him that wouldn't have him scowling and that was not who just walked in the door without knocking.

"Hyun."

"GyuRi," HyunJoong replied, not looking up at her as he tapped away at his computer. "I'm pretty sure I've said before that you are to call ahead and make an appointment with my secretary."

"So you've said," GyuRi replied, though her tone sounded slightly off from the light hearted banter he was used to. Confused, HyunJoong peered up and he reined in the deeper scowl.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked, pushing away slightly from his desk so he could get to his feet. His father wasn't as tall as he was, though he was still a head taller than GyuRi in heels. The older man looked pleased as punch about something, which meant trouble.

"HyunJoong, I think it's time we sat down and had a discussion, the three of us," his father said, his hand at the small of GyuRi's back to propel her further into the room.

"About?" HyunJoong's eyebrows went up, but he slowly sat back down in his seat. He could tell by the look of embarrassment on GyuRi's face that this wasn't going to be good.

"How long have you two been dating now?" his father asked, missing the eye roll from his son and the flush to the girl's cheek. "It's high time you two set a date."

"We're not dating," HyunJoong said. He should have seen this coming a mile away. "We never have dated, and never will. You and I have discussed this not more than once, Dad. Stop it."

"By discuss, you mean informing me that you have unnatural and immoral feelings for men?" HyunJoong's father said, his expression souring at the words. "It's about time you grew up, son. It's one thing to dally around in your youth, but you are a man now. It's time for you to settle down with a nice girl from a nice family and have children."

HyunJoong hated that he got his stubbornness from his father, but at least he was willing to listen to other people. Sighing softly, he gave GyuRi a small smile in sympathy. Having been friends for a number of years now, this wasn't exactly the first time a parent had brought up them being matched. Her father owned one of the businesses that HyunJoong's firm did accounting for. He could clearly recall playing dolls with her before he was shipped off to boarding school. The dolls had been entirely her idea of course.

" _If_ I decide to settle down, Dad, it will be because _I_ decide to," HyunJoong said, turning his attention back to his father. "GyuRi is my friend, a pain in the ass, but still a good friend," he said, knowing he would get an earful for that later. "She and I are not, have never, and never will be involved in a relationship more than just being friends."

"Well, I will just let you kids work out the details," the older man said, getting back to his feet. That was how problems were dealt with; ignore them till the go away or someone else concedes. "GyuRi, I will call your father about scheduling a dinner, all six of us so we can go over details. HyunJoong, I'll be in my office," he said, nodding to them both before leaving.

When the door closed, GyuRi's innocent blushing angel face turned into stone. "You are a jerk," she said, slumping in her chair and crossing her thin arms over her chest. "A pain in the ass? You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey now," HyunJoong chuckled, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning his cheek into one hand. "That's not very proper coming from a lady such as yourself."

"Oh shut up," GyuRi wrinkled her nose at him, running a hand through her hair and flipping it over her shoulder. "You know he's not going to let it go. And once my father gets involved they'll be signing contracts with each other before we can turn around."

"I have it under control," HyunJoong said, smirking at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing. How's life with what's his face?"

GyuRi sniffed audibly and turned away, nose up at that remark. "If you can't be bothered to learn his name, then you don't get an update."

"I know his name perfectly well, I'm just amused at how close it is to mine," HyunJoong said. "HyungJoon, HyunJoong... very similar. I knew you had had a crush on me, I just didn't realize you would go so far."

"I'm going to throw your computer at your head," GyuRi grumbled, eyes narrowing and her lips thinning.

"I'm just teasing," HyunJoong chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "You know, you should bring him over for dinner tonight. I have something new that would interest you."

"Oh? What is it?" GyuRi asked, an eyebrow going upward. "I take it you have added something new to your collection?"

"Yes, and even you will be rendered speechless," HyunJoong replied, smiling lopsidedly at her. "Come to dinner, bring the HyunJoong clone."

"He's not your clone, thankfully he's nothing like you," GyuRi retorted, slowly standing up. "But we'll come by, but not for the _pleasure_ of your company. I want to know what it is you have."

"Come by the house around six," HyunJoong nodded, glancing at the time. "I should be done with work by then."

"I should hope so, you'll work yourself into an early grave, Oppa," GyuRi said, shaking her head.

"So you keep telling me," HyunJoong sighed. "I'll see you at six."

After she had gone, HyunJoong closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back in his chair. He knew he was lucky the amount of stress he was under wasn't as bad as it could be. In fact, it could be even less if he didn't insist on doing most of everything himself. But like his father, he was a perfectionist. He was going to look forward to dinner though, some company other than a prickly bird around the house would be a welcome change.

**************

Six o'clock rolled around and HyunJoong was impressed with himself that he was already home and ready for dinner. His assistant might have had something to do with that of course, pushing him out the door at five and threatening to hide his laptop if he didn't go home.

Making sure his hair was neat and clothes free of wrinkles, he walked towards the door at a leisurely pace when he heard the bell chime. By the time he arrived, GyuRi and her boyfriend already had their coats off and were being shown in by the butler.

"GyuRi, good to see you again," HyunJoong said, embracing her lightly before turning his attention to the man shuffling awkwardly at her side. It would have been easy to play the protective older brother type, but he had decided to let the poor guy off the hook. Besides, if he willingly put up with GyuRi without being forced to, then there was no reason to believe he would ever hurt her. "You must be HyungJoon," he said, pulling back and extending his hand out to him. "GyuRi's told me a great deal, it's nice to finally meet you."

Whatever the couple had been expecting as his reaction, that hadn't been it. HyungJoon had clearly been ready for the worst as he was hesitating in taking the offered hand. He knew GyuRi was scowling at him suspiciously.

"Uh.. nice to meet you as well," HyungJoon said awkwardly, squeezing the hand lightly before retreating. His arm went around GyuRi, though it was probably for his own safety rather than a protectiveness on her part. "GyuRi has told me a lot about you as well. A day doesn't go by that she doesn't mention you," he said, though HyunJoong could clearly hear the jealousy in that statement. Not that HyungJoon had any reason to be jealous, but he understood.

"I'm sure it was all horror stories as well," HyunJoong replied. "Let me assure you, I'm not half as bad as she is on a good day," he said, earning himself a snort of agreement that was quickly covered by a cough.

"Yah, I didn't come here to listen to insults about me traded between the two of you," GyuRi said, crossing her arms over her chest so she could elbow HyungJoon easier in the ribs. "Well? What is it you wanted to show me?"

"You are so impatient," HyunJoong sighed, shaking his head. "I was thinking we could have dinner first, some polite conversation? No? Alright." Admitting defeat under GyuRi's glare, he turned and started for the solarium where JungMin's cage was set up. 

The sun was setting, casting a gorgeous array of colors through the open windows that was letting in a fresh breeze. JungMin was relaxing, eyes closed and a small smile as he basked in the sunlight. HyunJoong would forever be startled at just how beautiful the Songbird was. The way the sunlight bounced off his feathers, the reds and oranges shimmering along his wings and his skin. He couldn't have imagined a more beautiful specimen.

"JungMin?" HyunJoong said, probably a little louder than he had intended by the way the bird jumped up, feathers ruffled in annoyance and a wary look in his eyes. It had been at least a week since he had found proper time to see the bird, and was now regretting the decision of springing guests on him. JungMin's eyes looked like trouble as he slowly backed up to sit down on the chair. 

"My apologies for disturbing you, JungMin," HyunJoong said, being overly polite to the bird to calm him. JungMin's temper had not improved all that well since the first day, and it was likely that being left alone for days at a time had not done any good either. "I have brought a few friends with me who would like to hear you sing."

"Oh... HyunJoong," GyuRi had pushed past her boyfriend into the room, ignoring the request to wait to be summoned first. "He is _magnificent_ ," she whispered, mouth open as she stopped next to HyunJoong. "What is he?"

Sighing inwardly, HyunJoong kept his tone calm. "The seller told me it's a Songbird, comes out of China," he said, avoiding looking at JungMin. Each time he used that name, the bird had snorted and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know what it is or anything, but they have the most beautiful singing voices."

"He sings? Oh, make him sing for me, please?" GyuRi pouted, stepping towards the cage. "I want to hear the bird sing. Make him sing for me Oppa."

HyunJoong and HyungJoon exchanged glances, not sure who that was directed towards but HyunJoong took a step forward. "Don't get too close GyuRi, he has a temper."

"Ridiculous, I think he likes me," GyuRi said, pulling her arm out of HyunJoong's grip and stepping closer to the cage. JungMin's feathers ruffled in irritation, but the look in his eyes was one of wariness. "Come on, pretty bird," GyuRi cooed. "Sing for me, pretty bird? Come on, sing, please sing. Make him sing, I want to hear him sing," she said, her voice getting louder as her requests were turning into demands.

"GyuRi... he's a little surprised-" HyunJoong started, watching JungMin carefully but was cut off when GyuRi turned around, hands akimbo.

"Make him sing, _right now_ ," she demanded, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "HyungJoon, I demand you buy one for me, a better one, one that will sing."

"Please just calm down," HyunJoong said, trying to pull her away. JungMin had stood up at that point, his wings flapping slightly behind him. That seemed to get GyuRi's attention and she turned back around, eyes bright.

"Is he going to sing? Look at how gorgeous he is," GyuRi breathed. "Can you make him take off those clothes? I don't think he should be clothed, ruins the whole thing. Make him strip."

"No, GyuRi, I will not," HyunJoong scowled, stepping towards her again.

"Do something, you stupid bird," GyuRi said, reaching for the webbing of the cage.

"GyuRi!" HyunJoong lunged forward to stop her, but he wasn't fast enough.

JungMin was, though.

Spreading his wings out to their full length, JungMin took in a deep breath as if to sing, but let out the ear piercing shriek he had on that first day. Even GyuRi's screams couldn't be heard over it, the girl collapsing to the floor with her hands over her ears, writhing on the ground. JungMin closed his mouth, the sound cutting off as he took a step back and sat down on the chair. His expression one of irritation.

Both HyunJoong and HyungJoon had fallen to their knees at the sound, but HyunJoong recovered first and went to GyuRi's side. The girl was still trembling, staring at the bird with wide eyes who was staring right back.

"GyuRi? Are you okay?" HyunJoong asked, helping her to sit up. He checked both her ears for blood, making sure no serious damage had been done. She could still hear, evidenced by her nodding her slowly. "I'm going to call the doctor just in case," he said, motioning for HyungJoon to help get GyuRi to standing. "Take her to one of the guest rooms, she shouldn't be moved for a while. One of the servants will help," he said, watching them slowly walk away in worry.

When the door closed behind them, HyunJoong turned around to face JungMin, the bird, sitting up straight on his chair to face him.

"That... was unacceptable," HyunJoong said lowly. "You could have very easily permanently hurt her, and what for? Because she was taunting you? Because she called you stupid? You and I had a deal, but you just broke that deal, and my trust. I'm having the curtains closed."

Expressionless before, that sparked irritation and outrage on JungMin's expression, jumping out of the chair and flapping his wings as he strode to the edge of the cage.

"What?!" HyunJoong barked at him. "What did you _expect_ me to do. You know the consequences and you nearly hurt one of my oldest friends. I can't just let that go."

JungMin took in a deep breath and looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth and closing it, before his jaw squared and he looked away. His wings slumped to the floor in defeat and he inclined his head.

"I don't understand you," HyunJoong said quietly, taking another step forward so there was but mere inches separating them. "Was there something you're trying to tell me but can't? Is there _any_ way to communicate between us?"

JungMin's eyes lifted to meet HyunJoong's, the black depths one of complete sorrow, and... regret. But he just shook his head slowly before turning and walking back to his chair to sit.

Sighing softly, HyunJoong ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'll let you enjoy the sunset for now, but then the curtains will be closed," he said, watching for any sort of reaction from JungMin. "I will decide when to open them back up when you have proven yourself to me that you can be trusted."

JungMin didn't look as if he heard, his eyes downcast and his hands on his knees. If HyunJoong wasn't aware of what he was, he would think it was a colorful, lifelike statue. Shaking his head slightly, HyunJoong left the room, closing the door behind him.

Despite his usual firm hand with his pets, this was by far the worst he had ever felt in punishing one. The look of utter despair in JungMin's eyes tugged slightly at his heart. Maybe, he had been a little harsh on the bird. He needed to spend more time in training, that much was clear.

Looks like he'd be taking another vacation.

***********************************************

"I'm fine."

HyunJoong winced at the tone, pulling his phone slightly away from his ear. He should have expected that GyuRi would be angry with him, but that didn't make it any easier to take. Having given her a few days to calm down, he didn't even want to wonder what it would have been like had he tried to talk to her the day after the incident.

"I really am sorry, GyuRi," he tried again. "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Of course it won't, as I will not be anywhere near that feathered _freak_ again," GyuRi replied angrily. "That... _thing_ needs to be put down HyunJoong."

Pursing his lips slightly, HyunJoong leaned back in his chair and quelled the sharp retort he had in mind. "I'm sorry you feel that way GyuRi, but he is just untrained. I already explained why he did what he did, to protect you." Whether that was the truth of it or not, HyunJoong wasn't sure. 

JungMin had refused to acknowledge his presence the few times he had gone to see the Songbird. He wouldn't confirm or deny that had been his intent, sitting in his chair and staring blankly at the curtained windows.

"I don't _care_ ," GyuRi huffed, and HyunJoong could easily visualize the girl rolling her eyes at him. "That thing is going to bring you nothing but misery HyunJoong. Get rid of it before it tries to kill you too."

"He won't kill me," HyunJoong said quietly. "If he wanted to, he would have done so already."

There was a soft sigh on the other end, GyuRi repositioning her phone and her tone quietening. "Hyun... I'm worried about you," she said, startling HyunJoong enough that he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it briefly. "-alone in that big house," she was continuing. "That bird won't replace him."

HyunJoong's lips thinned slightly and his eyes closed. "I don't want to talk about this GyuRi," he replied after a slow breath. "I'm fine. I have been for a while. You don't need to keep mothering me."

"Well someone needs to. I _know_ you miss him," GyuRi said. "Have you told him?"

"We're just friends, GyuRi. That's how he wants it."

"Is that what he said? Or are you putting words in his mouth."

"I don't want to talk about this," HyunJoong said again, firmly. "What happened between us is just that, between _us_. Please stop trying to butt in."

"Alright, I'll let it go." GyuRi sighed a little into the phone, but HyunJoong knew her well enough to know that it wasn't the end. "Do yourself a favor though, and get rid of that bird."

"Say hello to HyungJoon for me, he's a good guy," HyunJoong said, ignoring her words. "I have to go. I'll talk to you again soon, and again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," GyuRi replied. "Take care of yourself."

Hanging up the phone, HyunJoong rubbed at his eyes to try and quell the headache that had formed behind them. The incident with GyuRi did have him seriously reconsidering keeping the bird, and maybe HeeChul had been right that JungMin wasn't ready to be in a home. 

Despite his best efforts, JungMin's training had come to a full stop, the bird refusing to acknowledge him anymore. After several days of that, HyunJoong had stopped seeing him altogether, too annoyed to deal with it. He had gone back to work, trying to forget about the damned stubborn bird for just long enough to ease his irritation and forgive JungMin. By the look in JungMin's eyes afterward, he knew there hadn't been a malicious intent, but he had just been so angry.

Now that a week had gone by since the last time he had spoken to JungMin, it was probably time to try again. Getting up from his chair, he left his office and headed down the hallway to the solarium, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

It took a moment before he realized what was wrong. JungMin wasn't in his chair. Instead, the bird was sprawled out on the floor, the color of his wings and skin pale and sickly. Eyes widening, he dropped his keys and rushed to the cage, not sure what to do.

"JungMin? JungMin? Wake up," he said, moving around the cage so he could see the bird's face. A very slow rise and fall of his chest assured him JungMin was still alive, but just barely. What was wrong? Was he sick? Nothing HeeChul had told him mentioned that he could get sick, or what to do if he _did_ get sick.

There was no response from JungMin, his form lying still on the cold flooring. Fumbling into his pocket, HyunJoong found his cell phone and called the first number he could think of. "Help, please," he whispered. "Come over, now," he said when there was a startled answer on the other end before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, a worried and frightened KyuJong came into the room, his eyes going between the Songbird on the floor and HyunJoong crouching just outside the cage.

"Hyun... what..." KyuJong whispered, walking forward slowly. "Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing," HyunJoong said, his head snapping upward at the man's voice and straightening. "I... I... at least... I don't think I did. I came in, and he was on the floor, I don't know what to do KyuJong, help me, please. Help him."

"You didn't tell me..." KyuJong was saying, his eyes staying on the fallen bird, a tightness to his eyes that HyunJoong hadn't seen in a long time. "Why are the curtains closed?" he asked, moving towards the windows.

"He... he was being punished," HyunJoong said, not understanding and following KyuJong like a puppy. "He nearly killed GyuRi, or could have, if he hadn't stopped, so I was punishing him by taking away the sun since he liked it so much. Was that wrong?"

" _Yes_ , it was so wrong... HyunJoong..." KyuJong said, throwing open the curtains to let in the light of the afternoon sun. "You could have killed him," he continued, moving around the room to open every curtain that would let in light. "It has nothing to do with him _liking_ the sun, he _needs_ the sun to live. Just as we need water, he needs the sun."

"Oh.. I... I had no idea," HyunJoong whispered, watching numbly. "HeeChul never said anything."

"HeeChul is an idiot," KyuJong snapped, shaking his head. "This is all my fault... stupid.. so stupid," he said, opening the last curtain and walking back towards the cage. "All my fault."

"How is it your fault?" HyunJoong asked in confusion, following him back again. "Kyu?"

"I'm the reason they're here," KyuJong said quietly, kneeling down on the floor bare inches from the webbing of the cage. "It's my fault... and I will never forgive myself."

Kneeling down next to him, HyunJoong gently touched KyuJong's shoulder, the younger man looking at JungMin. "How could it be your fault?"

"I promised them all I would keep them safe, and I broke that promise," KyuJong whispered, shaking his head. "I can't let them down again, not if this is the price."

"Please, KyuJong, tell me," HyunJoong asked again, worried about his friend and the despair in his tone. "You didn't do this, I'm the one that nearly killed him."

"And it's because of me that you did," KyuJong said, looking at him with teary eyes. "I don't think this is enough... he's not waking up."

Distracted momentarily by that, HyunJoong looked at where JungMin was laying. His chest still rose and fell slowly, but the color to his plumage and skin remained pale. "What do we do? Do you know?"

"There's only one thing I can think of," KyuJong said. "I need a knife, or scissors... and some gloves."

HyunJoong frowned at that, but he nodded, getting up to retrieve what KyuJong had asked for in another room before bringing them back. "What are you going to do?"

"Stand back," KyuJong said, getting up. HyunJoong took a step back, confused even as KyuJong started cutting at the webbing and pulling the cage apart. "Sunlight, it's not enough. He's too far gone."

"Kyu... you're not going to... kill him are you?" HyunJoong asked, watching nervously as KyuJong continued to tear away at the threads.

"God no, I'm not a murderer," KyuJong replied. "He needs what we can't provide, I just hope it will work and we'll be in time."

"Could you please answer me?" HyunJoong said, his worry growing when the hole in the cage was big enough for KyuJong to get through and he slipped inside. "Kyu?"

"Just help me get him out to my car, I'll try to explain on the way," KyuJong said, kneeling down next to JungMin and checking his pulse. "He's stable at least, the sunlight did that much. I don't know how much longer he would have survived."

"I didn't know, I swear I didn't," HyunJoong said, taking a few steps forward.

"You couldn't have, and that's because HeeChul is an idiot," KyuJong said, taking JungMin's hands and slowly dragging him across the floor. Between the two of them, HyunJoong being a little stronger than KyuJong and being able to pick the bird up, they got JungMin out of the cage and started for the door.

"He's really heavy," HyunJoong said, having to adjust his hold on JungMin, one wing flapping out awkwardly.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but they managed to get JungMin out of the house and into KyuJong's car, laying him across the back seat. JungMin hadn't so much as twitched the entire time, passed out cold.

"Do you remember when we were kids, we couldn't have been more than fifteen or so," KyuJong said as he drove the short distance to his house, "and you were staying with me for winter break. That time when you broke your arm?"

"You mean when you pushed me down a hill when we were sledding? Yes, I remember," HyunJoong said, his lip quirking slightly.

"I did not push you," KyuJong said, frowning at that. "That's not the point, the point is you remember afterward?"

"Let's see.. you felt so guilty for pushing me down the hill that you played nursemaid to me for the next month," HyunJoong said.

"And it made you feel better, right? The entire time my servant was driving us to the hospital, I kept you distracted from the pain," KyuJong said, glancing at him briefly. "You said I made the difference in getting better."

"I did say that... and you did," HyunJoong nodded, watching him with a thoughtful expression. "You always knew just how to take care of me, whether I liked it or not. Still do, actually."

KyuJong's expression tightened slightly at that, but he didn't comment. "It was because I loved you, even then I loved you so much I wanted to take care of you, and protect you."

It was HyunJoong's turn for his expression to change, from warm to something unreadable as he looked away. "Funny how things change." Hearing a small sigh of irritation, HyunJoong looked back at him, not sure what to make of that. "What does that have to do with anything, or are you just reminiscing about things that happened a lifetime ago."

"I'm not..." KyuJong started, but didn't continue, his jaw working slightly as he took a deep breath. "It has everything to do with this. It's something HeeChul failed to tell you because he is far too focused on how much profit he would make."

"And that is...?" HyunJoong asked, looking over his shoulder at JungMin. Being outside and in direct sunlight with the window rolled down seemed to be helping, a bit of color had returned to his cheeks.

"You'll see," KyuJong said, pulling up into the driveway of his home and parking the car outside the back entrance. "I'll get the doors, you carry him?"

Getting JungMin out of the car and in the house was easier this time around, HyunJoong making sure his wings were secured and not going to smash into a doorway. KyuJong led him through the house to the parlor where HyunJoong knew YoungSaeng was being kept. Unlocking the door, KyuJong opened it for him and motioned him in, HyunJoong quickly stepping inside.

The cage he remembered was gone, as well as the chair. But YoungSaeng was still there. Standing at one of the windows, the Songbird turned when he heard the door, his wings rustling behind him.

"Saeng? Can you help him?" KyuJong asked, stepping out of the way to reveal HyunJoong holding JungMin.

HyunJoong was surprised by the reaction, YoungSaeng's wings flaring and flapping angrily, his expression souring as he half marched, half glided towards him. The sound he made as he got closer, the sound of a wounded animal. Slowly lowering JungMin down to the floor, HyunJoong kept a wary eye on YoungSaeng as he approached and stepped back quickly.

YoungSaeng knelt down next to JungMin, his eyes wide in worry as his fingers touched JungMin's cheek lightly, trailing down to his jaw. His other hand found JungMin's and he laced their fingers together as he leaned down to press a kiss to JungMin's lips, wings closing around them to hide them.

"The Songbird's... as HeeChul calls them," KyuJong said softly to HyunJoong, taking his hand and gently pulling him away, "they mate for life. JungMin, is YoungSaeng's mate."

HyunJoong blinked at that, his eyes going from the two birds to KyuJong in confusion. "How do you know this?"

"Do you remember after we graduated, I took a trip to China?" KyuJong said, continuing when HyunJoong nodded. "I had gone on HeeChul's backing, using a few of his men as guides. We got lost though, unfortunately, and we ended up in the mountains with no food, water, or anything. The people of a small village found us, took us in, cared for us. That's when I saw YoungSaeng for the first time."

"But that was... years ago," HyunJoong whispered.

KyuJong nodded, taking a small breath. "We stayed in the village for a few weeks, it took us that long to figure out where we were and how to get back. I spent a lot of time with YoungSaeng, and JungMin, and the others. Learning about them, learning their language and all about them."

"So how did they end up here then?" HyunJoong asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

KyuJong's eyes saddened and he looked down at the floor. "I promised YoungSaeng and the people of the village that I would keep their secret. They had lived in the mountains for generations, completely isolated from the rest of the world, just to keep the Songbird's safe. Unfortunately, HeeChul's men broke their promise to keep the secret and they told HeeChul, who went in and captured as many of the birds as he could find."

"Oh my god..." HyunJoong felt an overwhelming distaste and anger at HeeChul for what he had done. Even more at himself for playing a part of it. 

"When I found out, I approached HeeChul and he told me what his plan was," KyuJong continued, his hand tightening around HyunJoong's arm. "To breed the Songbird's like common livestock and sell them around the world. Not caring in the least that he was tearing mates apart, killing them. He refused to sell more than one to any buyer, so I bought YoungSaeng, just to get him out of there."

"But why... why did you not tell me any of this?" HyunJoong asked.

"Because I know you, and I know you wouldn't have believed in this cause," KyuJong said, looking up at him again. "Not until you saw for yourself."

"What? Kyu... I would have understood if you had told me, I would have helped," HyunJoong said. He couldn't believe what KyuJong was saying. Did KyuJong think so little of him?

"No, you wouldn't have," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "You only believe in material things, material possessions. If had told you about this, about all of it before you had seen for yourself you wouldn't have done anything. You only care about what affects you. The only way I could make you understand was to appeal to that part of you that _needs_ to possess."

HyunJoong pulled his arm from KyuJong's grip, staring at him as if he had never seen the man before. This was not a side he had ever seen of KyuJong, and it cut at him deeply that the man he loved would think of him that way. "How can you say that? How can you stand there and say that to my face, as if it's the only truth?"

"Because it is," KyuJong said quietly. "You always ask me why we didn't work HyunJoong... and it's because you wanted so badly to keep me in a cage, to put me on a pedestal so I could be another part of your collection. Are you going to say that isn't true? That being with you, you wouldn't have kept me within arm's reach at all times and paraded me around like a trophy?"

"Kyu... that..." HyunJoong rubbed at his forehead. "Can we not do this, please."

"You know it's true," KyuJong said, stepping closer to him and resting his hands on HyunJoong's shoulders. "I loved you, so much... and I always will. That is why I trusted you to help me, even if I couldn't tell you what it was. If I had asked you, you wouldn't have done anything."

"I would have," HyunJoong whispered, looking into KyuJong's eyes, the hurt palatable. "I would have because I would do anything for you. I still love you, I always have. All you had to do was ask."

KyuJong took a deep breath, one hand coming up to rest on HyunJoong's cheek. "I'm asking now... will you help me?"

Placing his hand over KyuJong's, HyunJoong nodded. "Of course, anything."

KyuJong smiled softly at that, looking over HyunJoong's features. "Okay... I have a plan."

_The legend goes that one day, the priests of the village went to the top of the mountain to talk to the gods. They brought gifts of food and wine, a testament to the wealth of the village, to thank the gods for providing a blessed year for them. The gods heard their words of thanks, and enjoyed the offerings the priests gave them and promised another year of good fortune for the village._

_As they tried to descend the mountaintop, they discovered an avalanche had blocked the path down, trapping the priests. The gods took pity on the priests, and offered to save the priests lives, but it would come at a price._

_Without paying heed to the warning, the priests quickly agreed, begging the Gods to save them._

_And so they did._

HyunJoong stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. This was the last place he wanted to be at the moment but he trusted KyuJong, and trusted this would work. Eyes narrowing, he strode towards the door to the building, throwing it open in a seeming fit of rage.

" _HeeChul!_ " he called, startling the poor receptionist in the lobby. "Where is he?" he demanded, making a note to apologize later by lieu of flowers.

"He... menagerie," she sputtered, reaching for her phone. It wasn't until HyunJoong was storming past her desk that she found her tongue. "Sir? _Sir?_ He's with a client!"

"Not my problem!" HyunJoong called over his shoulder, throwing open the door. Down the long corridor and through the room of exotic animals, HyunJoong knew where HeeChul would be. The room of Songbirds was just as he remembered, though there were fewer birds inside the cages. The pretty black and white one he and almost bought instead was gone, as was the yellow one. 

"Mister... HyunJoong?" HeeChul's voice caught HyunJoong's attention and his eyes landed on the pretty looking man as well as the taller man he was with. They were standing in front of the cage of the tall bird, irridescent blue and purple coloring. "I'm... with a client," HeeChul continued, a look of confusion, with a touch of irritation on that pretty face.

"I want my money back," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms. "Your bird, it's defective. It won't sing, it won't eat, and it will probably die within the day. I am _not_ satisfied."

HeeChul blinked rapidly, his mouth working until he came to his senses and the smile returned. "Apologies if you're not satisfied... shall we go to my office...?" he said, motioning towards the door again to shoo HyunJoong away.

"No, I want this client of yours to know you're a shyster, a _fraud_ ," HyunJoong said, scowling at HeeChul. "I want him to know that you don't honor your agreements, that you steal peoples money with faulty merchandise."

"... There is absolutely nothing wrong with my merchandise," HeeChul said, laughing a little, though his eyes were wide and panicked. "I can assure you, Mister KyuHyun, there is nothing wrong with the birds."

"Oh, I believe you," the man named KyuHyun nodded, tilting his head slightly to look at the blur and purple irridescent bird he'd been looking at. "But I also believe him. I'll take this one, but at a third of the price you're asking."

"... A third?" HeeChul balked at that, mouth working as he tried to think of a response. "You must understand, I warned HyunJoong, I warned you that bird wasn't ready," he said, looking to HyunJoong with a scowl. "I distinctly recall telling you that."

"I don't," HyunJoong said simply. "The point is, I'm still not happy. I want my money back, and more for compensation."

"Com...compensation," HeeChul repeated. "You want... okay, fine. I'll have my secretary contact you."

"No, HeeChul, we're going to agree to the terms right here, with a witness," HyunJoong said firmly, stepping forward. "You will agree to all my terms, or I'll be taking you to court, and then the police will find out about your little... zoo here. They probably wouldn't be happy about that, would they?"

HeeChul's expression darkened but he gave a small nod, accepting the terms. "Alright, I agree. What are your terms?"

"Every cent of my money back," HyunJoong started, "as well as the last of the birds."

" _What_?!" HeeChul's jaw dropped, and he took a step back. "Absolutely not."

"You agreed," HyunJoong shrugged. "I expect to have my money back within the week, and don't even _think_ about trying to leave with the birds. I will have someone sent to collect them by the end of the day."

"But... you'll ruin me," HeeChul said, still in utter shock. "These are it... these are all the birds there are left..."

HyunJoong leaned forward, eyes narrowed as he smirked. "I know. And now they're mine."

"I can have you arrested, for theft," HeeChul said, but there was no heat to his words.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" HyunJoong tilted his head. "Then you'd have to explain how you came by the birds, and how exactly they were never cleared through customs. As well as explain all of your other little pets here. No, HeeChul, you aren't going to do a damn thing against me and you know it."

"...If that's the case, I'm only paying half of what I just offered," KyuHyun said, glancing at HyunJoong out of the corner of his eye. "I'll send you a check."

"You can't do this," HeeChul said, backing away from them. "You can't do this to me."

"I think I just did," HyunJoong said. "It would probably be a good idea for you to get out of town, HeeChul. I'll make sure no one ever does business with ever again."

HeeChul scowled, glancing between the two men before he turned and left the room, walking quickly and slamming the door shut behind him.

HyunJoong let out a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes. Sometimes he thanked his father for being such an asshole when it came to business, otherwise he would never been able to do something like that.

"So... do I really have to pay you, sir?" KyuHyun asked, getting HyunJoong's attention. "I mean, I could, but that sort of defeats the purpose of receiving a paycheck."

HyunJoong chuckled at that, shaking his head. "No, you don't have to pay me, KyuHyun," he said. "Though, I can't really let you take the bird anyway. We're taking them back home."

"Oh... that's... disappointing," KyuHyun frowned. "He seemed to like me."

KyuHyun was right, the Songbird seemed to be very interested in him. Having moved to the front of the cage, the bird was looking KyuHyun up and down, head tilted in fascination.

"... You're really taking them home?" KyuHyun asked, looking at HyunJoong. "What about the one that was already sold?"

"I'll have to see if I can track him down," HyunJoong said with a small sigh. "And yes, we're taking them all back home. It's where they belong."

**************

HyunJoong should have been surprised that HeeChul left without returning his money, but he wasn't. The money didn't really matter to him truthfully, he just didn't like the fact that he'd been cheated. KyuJong of course had rolled his eyes and told him it wasn't worth making a big deal out of. They had what they needed, and that was the Songbirds. 

Only five of the birds were to be sent back. The black and white one, that HyunJoong remembered was named RyeoWook hadn't been found. HeeChul had seen to it all of his records were destroyed. HyunJoong had promised the other birds they would look for him, but there was no guarantee. Luckily, RyeoWook did not have a mate, but HyunJoong could tell the others felt his absence strongly.

The first time all five of them had been reunited in the same room, the noise of their joined song had blown out KyuJong's window. It was a small price to pay to see them so happy. Especially YoungSaeng and JungMin. The way the two would look at each other and smile, the way their eyes would light up and their song lifted higher when they were together, it was worth it. 

At least, that's what HyunJoong had to tell himself. 

There was an air to JungMin that HyunJoong envied. A fire to his personality and demeanor that had the possessive part of HyunJoong's nature wanting to keep a hold of. He could tell by the way KyuJong would watch YoungSaeng from across the room that there was the tiniest bit of longing in those eyes.

"It wouldn't have worked for either of us," KyuJong said out of nowhere. They were riding in the limo to the airport, the Songbirds already sent ahead to the private jet. HyunJoong didn't doubt they could have flown all the way home, but he didn't want to take that risk.

"No, it probably wouldn't have," HyunJoong said with a small sigh. "You fell in love with him though, I can tell."

"Maybe... but I'm a logical person HyunJoong, I know he would have never loved me," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "Maybe that's why it doesn't hurt so much to take them back home. I know he'll be happy in the mountains, with JungMin."

"But there's still a part of you that wanted to keep him in his cage forever," HyunJoong said softly, watching KyuJong who was looking out the window. "I feel the same way about JungMin. I keep thinking... if only I had had a little more time with him, he would have wanted to stay. He would have wanted to be with me as well."

"That's not love though," KyuJong said, turning away from the window. "Love... isn't something to grow accustomed to. Love is supposed to be shared by two people who want it. YoungSaeng didn't want to love me, just as JungMin didn't want to love you. They already had their soulmates."

"When is it our turn?" HyunJoong asked, looking into KyuJong's eyes. "When do we find our soulmates that make us want to sing?"

KyuJong didn't respond to that right away, taking HyunJoong's hand lightly and lacing their fingers together. "Why did you do it?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Why did you help them?"

"Because you asked," HyunJoong said immediately, not understanding the question. "If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have."

"Why is that?" KyuJong asked another question, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Why would you drop everything just to do as I ask?"

"..." HyunJoong had to look away, but his eyes went to their joined hands. "I think you know the answer to that," he replied. "Let me ask you, why did you ask?"

"Because no matter how many times I try to tell myself otherwise, I'm still in love with you," KyuJong said. "Even after all this time apart, after everything that happened between us... I still want to wake up next to you every morning."

HyunJoong's eyes closed and he had to take a deep breath. "I... wish you wouldn't say those things..." he whispered.

"And I wish I could stop loving you, but we don't always get our wish," KyuJong said, sliding closer. "I never stopped loving you HyunJoong, even when you kept putting me on a pedestal for display."

"I never wanted to put you on display, I just... was so proud to have you, I wanted everyone to know," HyunJoong said, leaning slightly against him. "Is that so wrong?"

"Hyun... I don't care who knows," KyuJong said, touching a hand to his cheek. "The only one that matters to me, is you."

"You're the only one who's ever mattered to me," HyunJoong whispered, opening his eyes to look into KyuJong's. "And that hasn't changed."

KyuJong's lip quirked slightly and he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over HyunJoong's. "The thing about soulmates..." he whispered, "...is sometimes they're standing right by your side, and you're just too blind to see it."

"I always thought you were the one for me," HyunJoong chuckled, kissing KyuJong again. "You were the one who needed to know for sure and ran away to China."

KyuJong laughed at that, wrapping his arms around HyunJoong's neck. "I'm not running now, and not ever again."

"If you do, I'll just run with you," HyunJoong whispered, crushing him close as the kiss deepened. And that was a promise he was going to keep, even if KyuJong didn't want him to.

*******

By the time the limo reached the airport, there was no indication of what had happened in the backseat. Shirts and pants were straight, hair fixed and scratches conveniently hidden. The only clue was the faint hint of red to KyuJong's cheeks, and HyunJoong's mischevious smirk.

The chauffer opened the limo door, letting KyuJong out first onto the tarmac. The plane was ready for them, the Songbirds already on board. HyunJoong climbed up the ladder into the plane behind KyuJong, seeing the birds sitting awkwardly in their seats.

He didn't immediately see the problem, until he noticed the empty seat. One of the birds was missing.

"Where is he?" HyunJoong asked, looking to JungMin and YoungSaeng who looked uneasy. JungMin was frowning, angry; YoungSaeng, thoughtful, pensive. "Is he in the bathroom? Did something happen?"

The bird, the blue and purple irridescent that HyunJoong had learned was named Zhou Mi; was missing.

"Gone?" KyuJong repeated. YoungSaeng repeated the hand gesture of wings flapping followed by open palms. They didn't know where he had gone, and not told any of them he was leaving.

"You think HeeChul got to him?" HyunJoong asked KyuJong privately, though obviously the birds heard him by their reaction. Emphatic head shaking all around. No, Zhou Mi had left on his own. Sighing in frustration, HyunJoong pulled out his phone, dialing his assistant. Plans would need to be changed, they couldn't leave without Zhou Mi.

HyunJoong blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the number. Disconnected? That was a company phone, how could it be disconnected.

"What's wrong?" KyuJong asked, seeing the puzzled look.

"KyuHyun's phone is disconnected," HyunJoong said, dialing again. "I don't know where he is, he wasn't at the office this morning, I figured he was running errands."

"Hyun..." KyuJong tried to get his attention.

"I hope he's okay," HyunJoong sighed, deciding to call the office directly. Maybe KyuHyun was there by now.

"Hyun," KyuJong repeated, touching his arm. That got his attention that time and he looked up. "Don't you think it's a little convenient that Zhou Mi is gone and you can't get a hold of KyuHyun?" he asked with a small smile. "You said yourself that they seemed to like each other."

"Well... yeah... but Zhou Mi should go back home where he belongs," HyunJoong said, glancing at JungMin and YoungSaeng who seemed to be doing that telepathic talking they seemed to do. "You agree, right?"

JungMin scowled and looked away but YoungSaeng looked up with a small smile, shaking his head. YoungSaeng held a hand to his heart before lifting it and placing it over JungMin's heart.

"...I still don't understand this gesture language," HyunJoong sighed, looking to KyuJong to help.

"He's saying that they know when they've found their soulmates," KyuJong said with a small smile. "And Zhou Mi has found his."

"...Oh," HyunJoong said quietly, slowly sitting down. "I guess... I'm happy for them both." YoungSaeng smiled at that and nodded, leaning against JungMin.

"When we get back, we can look for them," KyuJong said, touching HyunJoong's arm lightly as he sat down next to him. "So you at least can get your assistant back."

"...No, let him find his own path," HyunJoong said, taking KyuJong's hand in his own. "They deserve that at least; a fresh start."

KyuJong smiled thoughtfully at that. "Yeah, sometimes that's what's best."

"Yeah," HyunJoong agreed, leaning over to give KyuJong a light kiss.

Too wrapped up in each other, they didn't see JungMin and YoungSaeng watching them, both of them smiling to themselves.

 _You were right, Saeng. They just needed a little nudge_.

_I think it was more along the lines of a huge shove. We took a huge risk in doing this for KyuJong. Now another one of ours is gone._

_Do you regret it?_ JungMin glanced down at YoungSaeng and YoungSaeng shook his head.

 _No, we did what was best. We helped someone who was lost and helped them find their way back home_.

 _It took us so far from our home though_.

 _It's a small price to pay to do the work of the gods, JungMin. We promised_.

 _Still, I'll be glad to be home_.

 _Me too... I think we all will_.


End file.
